full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie's Relationships
<Natalie Norwest Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest Talbot Pack Crusaders Diana Markerns Diana's father works for Natalie's father, and when Diana's dad decided she needed a good lesson in manners and reality he sent her to be Natalie's 'friend.' Diana's father hoped more than anything that Natalie would soften the rather spoilt child he raised, admiring Natalie's cute bouncy nature and personally wishing his daughter was like her. This naturally started both girls relationship off on bad ground: Diana was resentful against her father for first refusing to spoil her and moreover putting her with a werido, and Natalie really disliked Diana person to insult her. As such for their first year of their 'friendship' Diana was a pain to both Natalie and her other friends and actually helped other kids bully them. However one day following Natalie home from school (due to them being on a play date) Diana grabbed Natalies headband and while trying to throw it into the river she slipped and fell in herself. Natalie almost instantly dived into help her and managed to drag her to the shore. While initially ungrateful this act of kindness lead to Diana mellowing out, and over the three years they have been friends has opened up to Natalie and even drove the bullies off her. Since that fateful day both Natalie and Diana have become real friends and enjoy each others company, as in a weird way they complete each other. Diana is haughty, stuck up (not as much as she was), and yet is skilled at organisation and is defiantly intelligent and perceptive. Natalie is a little scatter brained and is spontaneous leaping in even when it will put herself in danger, yet is kind well meaning and understanding. As such Diana has come to rely on Natalie to 'humanise her' by teaching her social graces and to judge people less on who they are and more on what they do. Indeed Diana is the one who Natalie probably takes the most advice from, and although Natalie calls her colder friend out on some her more hash suggestions she can always rely on Diana to come to a well rounded conclusion that she and everyone else can understand. Initially Diana flat out refused to believe that werewolves existed so she and her friend often argued over whether they actually existed or not, but after she was personally saved and healed by the werewolf Sage she became a due hard fan of the supernatural, further strengthening her friendship with Natalie. As such when Natalie founded the Underside of the Wolfs Paw she appointed Diana as the groups secretary and placed her in charge in setting up all the play rooms and areas on their oil tanker as she was the only person she trusted to get it done well. Diana was also the one to suggest to Natalie that they kidnap Alpha and Queen to get them to turn them, and was one of the many examples where Natalie questioned her advice. Natalie got really worried for her when Diana stayed behind on the Tanker to make sure everyone got off. She was naturally excited to hear that she would be becoming a werewolf and instantly began to organise the event with Natalie: before Ashley shut them down. And she was right there with Natalie when she reformed their old club into the Talbot Pack Crusaders, and like last time fills the role of being the groups strategist and organiser. Stacie London Zeeve Leads Zeeve and Natalie have known each other since kindergarten in a similar capacity to Peter and Christie. Where many kids teased Natalie for her use of animal head bands and tails Zeeve actually found it pretty cool and original and complimented her on it winning him a hug from the girl and in turn causing him to freak out. As they aged the two have practically grown up side by side and know each others likes and dislikes almost as well as their own. However the recent arise of the actual supernatural has cause some tension. Zeeve likes Natalie because she is spontaneous, willful and that makes her fun in his own mind. To Zeeve he doesn't really care Natalie is a girl and only sees her as someone who he can hang out with and play all sorts of games, and the fact she likes the strange and unusual only makes her more interesting. But most importantly she is a non-conformist who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do, or at least that's how Zeeve sees her. Still having been intertwined from a young age he also has a lot of fond memories of Natalie and feels like he can understand her. As such he can see the real her who is a passionate, kind and most importantly fierce young girl who will stand by him and because of that he will stand by her. Natalie meanwhile like Zeeve for a very similar reason, that he is unusual stands out, is bold and confident and the fact that deep down under his callous words he is a good person. She loves to play games with him, and is overjoyed by the fact that no matter how stranger her games he would join in, even being willing to wear cat ear headbands and roleplaying a cat with her when they were younger. She sees Zeeve as a creative and strong willed person, who while at times is a little badly will always come through for her: which is why she always defended him when Ashley called him a deadbeat. She sees a friend who will stand by her through thick and thin, and regardless of what will change they will always have an unbreakable bond. Still the two fall out after a large row over each of them asking to join the others club the two had a massive falling out. Zeeve himself has been a long time fan of horror and is heavily idealistic as such when the supernatural started making trouble he rushed to defend his home. Meanwhile Natalie had only ever seen the wolves defend people, like her father, and was even personally saved by them at one point, where Zeeve's brother had been attacked by one. As such their differing experiences have caused them to have different viewpoints which they both feel pretty strongly on and while both of them understand the other their naturally fierce if childish pride flared causing them to clash and break off their friendship. However unlike their sister or brother who had let go of others, Zeeve and Natalie could not forget about one another and always had glanced at each other wanting to apologize, but as both their clubs began to fight they found themselves separated. Still both of them now trapped on opposite side of the war they could only blame themselves and while they moved forward they could not help feel slightly lonely after giving up their friendship. Natalie actually defends Zeeve's actions to her sister at one point, and Zeeve spray can's Kyle's face when he makes fun of Natalie's 'furry' club. Still once both of their clubs fell apart Zeeve could not help but wonder where it went wrong and went to Natalie swallowing his pride and manning up on the advice of his brother to 'do what is right.' Meeting her he said he was sorry, he said he was wrong and the supernatural wasn't evil and said he missed her, and Natalie forgave him and realized how much she'd missed him. Not wanting to now leave him behind as happened in the last few months she asks him one important question so they could truly be 'friends forever' and when she asks Zeeve to turn with her, Diana and Stacie he could not help but say yes. Since they have changed Natalie has noticed a change over Zeeve where he has dropped much of his hash attitude and shows his more noble side which she claims to have always been there. Indeed over time he mellows out, losing his belief in non-conformity while still emphasizing originality and also begin to spend more time together. And slowly over the time their love for one another would blossom into a true relationship. Jessica Lovegood Jane Amico Carlos Marmers Win and Wan Do Rosie Hilty Vidia Brezen Fauna Artemia Sean Whitaker Rakesha Reid Category:Relationships